Suspended or drop ceilings (also referred to as sub-ceilings) are formed by a series of square or rectangular ceiling tiles or panels supported by bottom flanges of inverted T-bar rails. The rails are typically formed from a metal or metal alloy, and are arranged in a grid pattern of main runner rails that are intersected by cross tees or rails. The main runners are suspended from an overhead structure, for example, by metal hang-wire or chain that is passed through one or more openings within the rails and anchored to the overhead structure using, for example, screw eyes. Workmen are required to cut openings within the ceiling tiles to accommodate ceiling fixtures or other devices, including hanging or recessed lights, emergency lights, exit signs, sprinkler heads, smoke and/or CO detectors, and so on. The cut-outs may be of various shapes, such as hexagonal or circular, and result in added labour cost associated with installation of the fixture or device. Installation of a fixture can be tedious overhead work that requires workmen to stand on ladders for extended periods to attach the fixture and/or its associated or supporting box or frame to a support structure disposed above the rails and anchored to a building structure. Given that the ceiling panels are typically installed within the supporting rails during installation of the fixtures, at times the panels can be subject to marring or becoming soiled by workmen during the installation process.